Due to changes of the living environment and increase of the aged people, the probability of suffering from hypertension, hyperlipidemin and hyperglycemia is enhanced, and the ages of patients are getting younger and younger. For monitoring body conditions, most people or families have personal health-care devices for measuring blood pressure and blood sugar. However, there are many personal health-care devices with different brands in the market, which have no common standard. Hence, it is time-consuming to integrate the health-care data measured by these personal health-care devices.
Conventionally, an independent measuring device is needed to perform the measurement. The measuring device includes a processor such as a microprocessor control unit (MCU), an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), a storing device such as an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), a display interface such as an LCD, a general purpose input/output (GPIO), etc., so that it can be operated independently. The measuring device has a more complex hardware structure. Besides, when the measuring device is connected to different electronic devices to perform data integration, different connection interfaces are required, which is very inconvenient.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a system and method for measuring physiological parameters are provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.